drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaem Caran
Handle: The Don Description Age: 29 Height: 6'1" Weight: 200lbs Hometown: Deven Ride, Two Rivers District of Andor History Jaem was born on a small farm near Deven Ride in the Two Rivers. Jaem had always had a thirst for knowledge and an itch for adventure. Peddlers and Merchants' Guards filled his head with wonders of a great big world outside of the Two Rivers. In his early twenties, he forsook his responsibilities at the farm and left the Two Rivers for it seemed the first and last time. Rumor had taken him to the Borderlands where it was said an army was being massed to attack the Blight. The army was later known as the Band of the Red Hand. After a short period of training in Fal Dara, the battle was launched in Tarwin's Gap. Suddenly, the young man who had dreamed of adventure found what he was searching for. In the heat of battle, he had proven himself a natural leader and became a Captain of the Cavalry. Throughout the next several years, Jaem proved himself time and time again, namely in a battle with the Children of Light. While he was a Banner Captain, he was selected to train with the Warders in Tar Valon. There, he became a blademaster, and was asked by several Aes Sedai and Accepted to acctually become a Warder. Feeling that he was needed elsewhere, he refused and returned to the Band. Shortly after his return to the Band, Schaduw, his Captain General and mentor, was killed. The Commander, Ehlana, chose Jaem to be his successor. Soon after, he became lovers with a young Scout named Xandrea Raylin. In a short time, she became pregnant, to Jaem's overwhelming joy. It was at that time that he had come across a man named Xander do'Rain. Xander was a seemingly good natured man, but Jaem soon found it was all a lie. The man was an assassin, a darkfriend spy, and a blademaster. Xander attacked him once they were alone before a battle with the Seanchan. The older man was better than he, but Jaem's quick hands and wits saved him... barely. Jaem killed the darkfriend, but not without being wounded so badly, onlookers must have believed him dead. A neat gash sliced across his forehead and cheek, a fraction deeper and Jaem's right eye would be missing. His left hand was completely cut off just above the wrist. He suffered many other wounds, including one to his right leg that makes him now walk with a limp. The man that was once considered almost too handsome was now a scarred, limping shell of of a man. When he had come too, the Band was nowhere to be found. To them, he was really dead. It was then that his spirit died. He would never see his beloved again, or his unborn son. He could not return to the Band, and he would not return home. One hand and a limp made for a poor blademaster, or former blademaster at least, but the knowledge remained. He would sometimes train young men or noble's guards in the sword to make a living. His pay went to gambling and cheap ale. More often than not, he lost a weeks wages before he could ever buy more than one ore two hot meals. He drank himself into a self-pitying stooper. In a rare moment of sobriety, Jaem heard rumor of the Band now in the Two Rivers. He could think of nothing more miserable than going home to meet with his former companions, so off he went. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:Band Command Category:Band Cavalry